The general increase in noise in many environments, both at work and at home, means that noise is becoming a significant source of pollution, and a factor that can harm both the physical and mental health of many people who are exposed to unwanted noise for prolonged periods. Noise reduction techniques and materials are therefore becoming of increasing importance.
Noise reduction can be achieved by either active methods, such as electronically generated noise cancellation techniques, or by passive techniques such as simple barriers. Most passive barriers, such as those made of fibres or acoustic foam, attenuate the sound by forcing the sound waves to change direction repeatedly. With each change of direction a portion of the energy of the sound wave is absorbed (and is in fact converted to heat). Such materials tend to be relative lightweight and are quite effective at attenuating noise at medium and higher frequencies, such as for example about 500 Hz and above.
Passive barrier are less effective however, at lower frequencies. A particular problem for example is illustrated by the so-called “mass law” which requires the thickness of the barrier material to be in inverse proportion to the frequency of the sound. As an example, it takes five times more mass of material to be an effective barrier at 200 Hz than it does at 1000 Hz. A concrete wall, for example, must be about 30 cm thick to be an effective barrier at 150 Hz. This increase in thickness and weight means that simple barrier structures are not effective in practical terms for attenuating low frequency sounds. Attempts to design suitable barrier structures for low frequency sounds include, for example, the use of an air-space between two rigid panels. The amount of low-frequency attenuation depends on the spacing between the panel and thus this design again results in a physically large barrier.